Coeliac (celiac) disease (CD, also called celiac sprue) is a T-cell mediated autoimmune disease of the small intestine which is triggered in susceptible individuals by ingestion of particular storage proteins, collectively known as prolamins, from wheat (gluten consisting of glutenins and gliadins), barley (hordeins) or rye (secalins). Oat prolamins (avenins) appear to be tolerated by the majority of coeliacs (Hogberg et al., 2004; Peraaho et al., 2004a) but may induce positive reactions in a minority of coeliacs (Lundin et al. 2003; Peraaho et al. 2004b). CD occurs in approximately 0.25-1% of the population in at least Australia, North and South America, Europe, Africa and India (Hovell et al. 2001; Fasano et al. 2003; Treem 2004) but the disease is probably underdiagnosed. Increased awareness of the symptoms and consequences of untreated CD has lead to rates of diagnosis in Australia increasing at 15% per year. About 1 in 4 Caucasians and West Asians carry the HLA-DQ8 or -DQ2 alleles which are a necessary but not sufficient determinant of CD (Treem 2004). However, only about 1 in 20 people with these alleles develop CD. At present the only treatment is total avoidance of wheat, barley and rye, as recurrences may be triggered by consumption of as little as 10 milligrams of gluten per day (Biagi et al., 2004).
If undiagnosed or untreated, CD has serious health consequences that may be life threatening, particularly in infants. CD causes deformation of absorptive villae of the small intestine and may lead to destruction of the villi. As a result, nutrients are poorly absorbed and this may be associated with weight loss, fatigue, mineral deficiencies, dermatitis and loss of night vision as well as intense intestinal distress which usually includes bloating, diarrhea and cramps. Subjects with untreated CD have increased risks of cancer such as a 10-fold increased risk of carcinoma of the small intestine, a 3-6 fold increase in the risk of non-Hodgkin lymphoma and 28-fold increased risk of intestinal T-cell lymphoma. CD also presents a 3-fold increase in the risk of Type I diabetes (Peters et al. 2003; Peters et al. 2003; Verkarre et al. 2004). A five fold increase in the incidence of mental depression has been reported in coeliac patients (Pynnonen et al. 2004).
The molecular basis of coeliac disease is now reasonably well understood (Solid 2002; Hadjivassiliou et al. 2004) as being a reaction to a specific sequence of amino acids in prolamins. Poorly digested prolamin peptides rich in proline and glutamine conform to the substrate motif targeted by human tissue trans-glutaminase (tTG) in the intestinal mucosa allowing key glutamine residues to be deamidated. The resultant negatively charged glutamic acid allows the deamidated prolamin to bind to a specific class of HLA molecules (DQ2 or DQ8) (Kim et al. 2004). Specific T-cell clones, so called DQ2(8)/CD4+ restricted T-cells, targeted to the intestinal endothelium are stimulated to proliferate, releasing lymphokines which drive villous atrophy or antibody production (Hadjivassiliou et al. 2004). These T-cell clones reach a maximum concentration in the peripheral blood of coeliacs around six days after a dietary challenge (Anderson et al. 2000). The coeliac toxicity of purified proteins may therefore be sensitively and specifically determined by measuring their capacity to stimulate T-cells to produce IFN-γ, a cytokine fundamental to the pathogenesis of the enteropathy seen in coeliac disease. It therefore appears that the disease is caused by host's immune system reacting to prolamins as if they are an invading pathogen, mounting a vigorous immune response, rather than as an allergy.
Wheat gluten is composed of many hundreds of different but related proteins including the monomeric gliadins and the polymeric glutenins. Gliadins account for about half of the gluten fraction and α-gliadins comprise over 50% of the gliadins (Wieser et al., 1994; Gellrich et al., 2003). To date, the majority of coeliac toxicity data has focused on α-gliadin, the first prolamin to be cloned and fully sequenced (Kasarda et al. 1984). The coeliac toxicity of wheat α-gliadin is largely determined by a single glutamine residue within a key 17 amino acid epitope (Arentz-Hansen et al. 2000; Anderson et al. 2000; Shari et al. 2002). Naturally occurring and synthetic peptides carrying point mutations in this region have been identified which are not toxic (Vader et al. 2003). Therefore, it appears likely that other non-toxic but functional prolamin molecules may be identified. At present, useful prediction of coeliac toxicity is limited to the small fraction of prolamins which have been characterized in terms of amino acid sequence or the nucleotide sequence of the genes encoding them.
Barley is a diploid cereal that is widely grown in cooler climates for food and beverage production. Barley seed proteins are classified into albumin, globulin, prolamin (hordein) and glutelin according to their solubility in water, salt solution, aqueous alcohol and basic or acid solutions, respectively. Approximately half of the seed storage proteins in barley are found in the prolamin fraction. These prolamins are primarily reserve proteins that function as sources of carbon, nitrogen or sulphur for growth and development following germination. Hordein constitutes about 40% of the seed protein, although this is dependent on the nitrogen supply of the plant during growth. The loci encoding the barley prolamins have been characterized, mostly because of their contribution to barley malting quality and foam formation and haze in beer production. There are four classes of prolamins in barley, the B, C, D and γ-hordeins encoded by the Hor2, Hor1, Hor3, and Hor5 loci, respectively, on chromosome 1H (Shewry et al. 1999). These loci encode proteins which vary from a single prolamin (e.g. D hordein) to protein families containing 20-30 members (e.g. B and C hordeins). The 13 and C hordeins are relatively more abundant, comprising about 70% and 24% of the total hordeins, respectively. The D and γ-hordeins represent minor components at about 2-4% each. The molecular weight of hordeins varies from about 35 kDa to 100 kDa. There are no barley prolamins which have close homology to wheat α-gliadins, however it is widely accepted that hordeins are toxic to coeliacs (Williamson & Marsh 2000). The extent to which the individual hordeins of barley are CD-inducing has not been reported.
Beer is a widely consumed product made from malted barley, therefore beer is widely assumed to be not suitable for coeliacs and generally excluded from their diet. Kanerva et al. (2005) were able to identify prolamins at low levels in all but one of a number of beers. Physicians and nutritionists generally urge their CD patients to assiduously avoid any wheat, barley or rye containing products, including beer. In the US, the FDA definition of “gluten free” requires the product to be made from gluten-free raw materials only, i.e. containing no wheat, barley or rye whatsoever. The Codex Alimentarius permits the “gluten-free” label on foods containing no more than 200 ppm of gluten (0.2 g per kilogram or liter) and this is also the European standard for “gluten-free”. Most coeliacs can tolerate up to about 10 mg of gluten per day without major effect (Thompson, 2001).
Prolamins toxic to coeliac patients may be specifically detected with immunoassays such as ELISA (Ellis et al., 1990; Sorell et al., 1998). These assays depend on the specific interaction between the protein and antibody. Sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE) and HPLC have also been used (Kanerva et al., 2005; Marchylo et al., 1986; Sheehan and Skerritt, 1997).
There is therefore a need for barley with substantially lower levels of CD-inducing hordeins which could be used in food and drink products for CD-susceptible subjects.